


Psalm

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: The Lord and Ladies of Hell [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Missing Scene, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“But who prays for Satan? Who, in eighteen centuries, has had the common humanity to pray for the one sinner that needed it most?” - Mark Twain</em> </p><p>Continuation of the Chloe/Lucifer scene in 3X09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psalm

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Молитва](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485231) by [prince_wales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_wales/pseuds/prince_wales)



Her piano teacher had always said “Heart and Souls” was more fun when two people played it, and sitting next to Lucifer Chloe had to agree. She kept plunking along on her few simple keys, while Lucifer threw in all kinds of flourishes that made the song seem almost like jazz at some points.

Then they segued into other songs, like “Louie Louie” and “Y.M.C.A.” Chloe suspected that Lucifer was turning them to duets on the fly, his hand light on hers as he guided her through a set of notes simple enough for her to handle. There was nothing lecherous about the touch, his earlier leer almost for form’s sake rather than genuinely meant, but somehow it left her skin tingling just the same.

When they ran out of songs, Chloe just listened while Lucifer played. The glass sitting on top of the piano was empty now, the few drinks of it she’d taken just enough to leave a curl of warmth in the base of her stomach. When he started into the first notes of Eric Clapton’s “Tears in Heaven,” she leaned her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry,” she said again, knowing it wasn’t enough. In the face of grief, however, no words really were.

He stopped abruptly, as if she’d caught him at something, then he let out a breath and kept playing. “Keep me updated on Connor, would you?” More notes. “Not that I care, but…”

“Frank would,” she finished, hurting for him. “Yeah, no problem.”

Lucifer didn’t respond to that, all of his concentration seemingly on the keys. “It was supposed to be all about justice and mercy,” he said finally, both old and new pain in his voice. “But from what I’ve seen there’s not much of either.”

Chloe agreed, but knew that he was probably referring to a much grander scale than a single human life. She still wasn’t sure what to make of his insistence that he was _the_ Lucifer, torn between wondering if it was just part of the show or the scar of some sort of horrible childhood trauma (or something else, something that would make his face flash and give him the strength to hold a much larger man up by a hand around his throat….)

Right now, though, all that mattered is that her friend was hurting. “I know,” she said softly, giving his arm a squeeze. “But maybe all that means is it’s our job to bring some of it back.”

He didn’t say anything to that, but as the last notes of the song died out he kept his fingers still instead of moving on to another song. She heard him inhale, as if he was about to say something—

Only to be interrupted by the sound of Chloe’s phone.

Jolted out of the moment, she was almost shocked to see Dan’s name on the display screen. Even more shocking was the time, which was far later than she’d realized it was. “I hate to say this, but I should be getting home.” She met Lucifer’s eyes, letting herself wish that Dan’s reminder had waited just a few minutes longer. “I left Dan with Trixie, and if I wait too much longer I’m going to have to let him take the couch.”

“Then by all means, you should go.” He swept a hand toward the door, deliberately adding a touch of theatricality to his voice. “I’m fully in support of any circumstance that lets you kick your douche of an ex back out of the house.”

She stood up, then hesitated. It meant something, she knew, that she wished she could stay. What it meant, she didn’t know.

On impulse, she ducked down and pulled him into a quick, fierce hug. “Thank you,” she whispered in his ear, meaning more in those two small words than just appreciation for the evening.

He stayed tense for a moment before he returned the hug. “You stole my line, Detective,” he murmured.

The club downstairs was empty as she left, the parking lot somehow even more so. Chloe hesitated again. She couldn’t really believe in Frank’s kind of God, an all-knowing, all-powerful father figure sitting in the clouds who watched over his children. Too many bad things happened to too many good people.

She could, however, believe in her own father. No matter what the afterlife looked like, Chloe had always believed her dad had found a way to watch out for her from the other side. She knew it was probably childish, but it comforted her too much to let it go.

Now, she looked up at the darkness in a way she hadn’t since just after Trixie was born. “Hi, Dad,” she said quietly. “Please look out for Lucifer, okay? I’m sure Father Frank will be, too, but I think Lucifer could probably use all the friends he can get up there. I know he’s not family, but….” She let out a breath, settling on a word she’d be willing to say out loud. “He’s important. And he’s hurting.”

She glanced back at the club, eyes traveling upward to the lights still glowing out of the windows of Lucifer’s penthouse. “I don’t think he’s ever really had anyone to fight for him, Dad.” Her voice had dropped to a whisper, as if Lucifer could somehow hear her. “And you’re the one who taught me how.”

There was no response – there never was – but a feeling of peace settled in her heart. Making herself turn away from the windows, Chloe hurried to her car.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my new original fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)


End file.
